gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Airship Operations Center
After completing the Borderland zone, you will discover the damaged wreckage of the ancient airship GUMBALL along with its stasis-frozen Captain, who joins your team. Once you have at least 15 Gumball Heroes and 500,000 coins to repair the ship, a new menu option call Airship appears at the bottom of your screen, allowing you to search the skies, which house several floating islands and opening an entire chain of new features. Airships Starting with GUMBALL, you can build a fleet of airships that have a variety of effects and weapons for exploring the skies. Click here to see the list of currently available airships. Exploration Limits The skies have a variety of islands you can discover. Your ability to explore is limited to two things: Radar Battery - Your airship has a battery capacity located in the upper right side of the radar display screen that covers the lower half of your display while aboard the airship. You begin with 15 charges, but by going to the main map item labeled RELIC, you may purchase (for Gems) battery upgrades. There are also a few battery boosts that come from other means as well. When you expend all your charges, you can use a Battery Pack to recover 5 charges or wait until your batteries recharge Radar Capacity - With the exception of the Alliance Center, Mysterious Statue, Celestial Market, and Trial Tower (when you find them), your radar has a limit on the number of things it can display at any one time to 5 additional objects. As with Radar Battery, you may purchase (for Gems) capacity upgrades at the RELIC map item. If you fill your Radar Capacity with encounters you cannot clear, you can reset your exploration by choosing that option from the Info button on the top left. Exploring Press the red button with the magnifying glass to begin a search for a Sky Exploration. Your efforts will be rewarded with one of six outcomes: 1. Relics Island - These floating islands allow you to mine Relic Fragments which can be used to upgrade your Airships or enhance your capabilities at the RELIC map item. You also have the chance to encounter a sealed temple. There are four types, each requiring a contract that you may purchase for Relic Fragments or Gems at the Celestial Market. *Rainbow Temple - The lowest temple, offers minor rewards: relic fragments and components. Can drop Star Contracts. *Star Temple - Improved rewards in terms of number of fragments and quality of components. Can drop Moon Contracts. *Moon Temple - Greater rewards and chance to drop Combo Skills and Sun Contracts. *Sun Temple - Highest rewards. 2. Monster Island - These creature infested islands can be attacked (or if you pay gems to get the chips for the Goblin Airship instantly destroy it if the enemies on the island have a lower power rating that yourself) to harvest Relic Fragments and Components. Clearing a monster island gives you the chance for certain Exploration Events 3. Sky Instances - There are many strange things in the skies from the millennia of conflict. Complex dungeons, strange machines, and even roving merchants can randomly pop up. Events that result in Captain's Diary logs can only be removed from the Radar map by completing them. Some of these dungeons are one-completion only and others can be reoccurring (and can be raided if they show up a second time.) 4. Enemy Airship - You encounter another player's airship and can attack them. Click on the Detail option to see the enemy's capabilities and be able to apply a blue Exploration Runestone to bolster your attack. Upon victory, there is a chance that you will find wreckage of your opponent's airship. Investigating them can result in the discovery of components and chips to upgrade your airships. 5. Space Rift - Space rifts are a faction color-coded, multiple stage battle. Only by assigning the required faction color can you attack the rift. *Blue - Aoluwei's Blade *Green/Cyan - Canas' Enlightenment *Yellow - Ranger's Song *Red - Abyss' Roar Victory can award you Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statues, components and chips. 6. Boss Fight - Every 30 explorations, you will face a flying stone colossus, defeating him will award you Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statues and can drop Energy Crystals needed to upgrade your Sky Medals. Plunder/Revenge